Fury's on the Bus
by JessiePie6
Summary: Director Fury is on the Bus to talk to Coulson about recent events and the topic quickly changes. There is also someone listening to their conversation. (was originally going to name it Skye meets Fury but that changed quickly)
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so I had to, I really had to.**_

* * *

"Coulson you are going to have to explain a few things. Even though I let you have basically free control on what you do, you have to keep me in the loop." Coulson and Fury were sitting in the Lounge area of the Bus talking about recent events

"Sir may I assume this is over my choice of a team."

"I wasn't even going to touch that. But now it is."

Coulson should have not brought up his team, he should have saw this coming from a mile away that Fury would have changed subjects that were more of a concern, but he didn't think and this time they would talk about it. _Crap_. "Yes sir, what do you want to start with?"

"First off your team members. There are two trained members."

"Yes Agent May and Agent Ward."

"Agent May would have been a good choice about a year ago before she gave up fighting and basically everything."

"That was over a year ago she is still hesitant with fighting but has gotten the job done when needed and no offence sir but I have worked with her before and I know she won't forgive her self, not yet but she will and this team will be here when she does."

"Then there's Ward. One second with the guy and I wanted to punch him. The Guy is not good when it comes to the outside world or a team."

Coulson thought for a moment and really didn't have much to say about Ward but he had to at least try. "Ward is… unique and a valuable asset but he can be an ass when talking to other people but I think we all are rubbing off on him."

"What happens when this team is done. You might be destroying one of my better agents."

"When and if that happens sir he will be a better agent."

"You have two untrained Shield scientist that you have brought out in to the field more than once. May I mention you took my two top scientist in their field. Did you really have to take them?"

Coulson smiled "They would need field work sooner or later."

"But my top weapons specialist, really Coulson you had to take my top weapons specialist?"

"Fitz was needed and he has proved to be useful for this team. If it wasn't for his part in LA you would have been covering up an explosion in a train station and not to mention I would be dead… again."

Fury sighed, Coulson did have him on that "what about Simmons why did you need to take her."

"She was on the Helicarrier bored out of her mind" that was clearly not enough for Fury so he continued "we track down the unusual so the rest of Shield can do what they do and last time I recall the unusual normally has to do with humans and alien counterparts or Stark, Which she is an expert on… Well at least humans and aliens part." Coulson was now saying what he was thinking which might have been a bad idea. "I think between Skye and I we have Stark covered though."

"Skye, you mean you still have Skye as part of your team and you haven't informed me that you kept her on after what she pulled. She's a liability"

Coulson had sensed someone behind them listening into their conversation and he had a really good idea who it was but he wasn't going to say anything not until he had said what he needed to. " What she did was a little disconcerting but I believe why she did it was for a good reason and since then she has shown she is one hundred percent on our side. I believe in second chances and she needs it, you don't have to take her in as a shield operative and that is understandable but she technically can stay on as a consultant."

_What _"Why are you defending her? Before New York you were the agent, the go to guy, you knew when to drop somebody like that, why haven't you?"

"there could be a few reasons, I could like the kid, it could be that she is a valuable asset or maybe I see a bit of myself in her." Coulson stood up and continued "Skye you can come out." Skye slowly crept out from where she was and His attention turned back to Fury "She's been there listening since we started to talk about Agent May" He gave him a smidge of attitude. "I'm shocked you didn't realize sooner, sir." Coulson walked away but before he left he said to Skye "Skye I would like to see you later in my office." And with that said he was gone, leaving Skye and Director Fury alone.

"So you heard all of that."

Skye was a little unsure why he was talking to her, he was the one who called her a liability but all for good reasons. "Yeah I did and by the way I did have a good reason and AC is the only one that sees it. Everyone else is still pissed at me." _Screw the formalities! As far as I know I am not even in the Shield program anymore._

AC caught Fury's attention for a second but he ignored it. "You betrayed all of their trust can you blame them? And for some reason Coulson still trusts you."

"It was worth it"

"How the Hell was it worth it."

"Because it got me one step closer."

Fury needed to know whether if it was one step closer to the possibility of destroying Shield or some other reason. "One step closer to what?"

"It's the one document shield has on me… …. And What ever you guys did to Coulson During the battle of New York, I will find out one way or another. Every one has said he's Different and I don't suspect it was that near death experience that changed him"

With that said she left to go up to Coulson's office. And left Fury alone _what the hell?!_

(~)

* * *

Coulson was at his desk doing some sort of paper work when Skye walked in and Skye immediately slumped down in a chair that was in front of his desk. He didn't look up from his paper work at first. "How did it go?"

She had started off sarcastic and she added a little joy into it "It went great" She then got a look from Coulson "It went as expected for a person who destroyed every ones trust and betrayed Shield at the same time."

For some reason he went off topic for a second. "When Newbies meet him they are normally scared out of their minds, Did he even intimidate you?"

"Not at all."

Coulson got up and walked around to sit on the edge of his desk and Faced Skye. "It was the same with me. He never intimidated me or even came close to scaring me but he has always given off this persona that would tell most people to look away and never look back and the fact that it didn't work on you says a lot and he will take notice of that. Those people who don't seem to be intimidated by him are the ones that normally give off the same persona and make it high up in Shield."

There was a little spark in Skye's eyes and she was now in this conversation "Like you are."

There was a soft sad smile from him because he knew where he was before and now, they were two different spots completely. "Like I was." He sighed "I was a different man before New York. Like you heard I was THE Agent, the go to guy when difficult task couldn't be completed by others. I was his right hand man and now I'm not." He shrugged like he didn't care

"Is it worth it, being stuck with all of us misfits" she needed to know

He nodded "Yeah it's worth it. At one point I had an entire army at my disposal and now I have the equivalent. Dying has gotten me a modified plane to my specifications and a team that can't be replaced and plus we're the first call for almost anything"

"Good to know we get first dibs." He smiled and Skye continued "you put together a team of misfits. A combat specialist who refuses to fight for some reason, An agent who is not a team player. Two scientist that are ahead of the rest and banter to themselves and don't know how to speak English when it's needed. A guy who died and insist that there's nothing wrong and an orphan who doesn't like to call you by a professional title, has family issues and her Shield status is unknown at the time."

"As far as I see it I put together a team that consists of an agent who will fight in tricky situations, An agent who is seeing the value of a team. Two scientist that know what they are doing and finding a place to belong. A guy who died and is working on talking to people about it. And an awesome women that is trying to figure out the right way to do things.

Skye smiled and said the one thing Coulson didn't expect. "Ha your picking up my language."

He smiled right back at her "Well calling me AC to the director of Shield I figured it was about time."

Maybe just maybe he does see a bit of himself in her.

* * *

_**Agents of shield does not belong to me but I wish it did, I think we all do.**_

_**I have had this idea since the second episode of what if Fury meet Skye so this honestly can take place at any point but I think I might have Majorly hinted at it being after the fifth episode and I originally had intended for this to go another completely different direction but that didn't happen so don't be shocked if you see another one from me. And this might be a one shot, I'm just not entirely sure.**_

_**I dont think I shipped anyone in this but I know who I Ship for this show **_

_**Thanks for reading Please review and let me know what you think of this. **_

_**THANKS! ! ! ! ! ! !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I wasn't planning on another chapter considering I have some other stories that I do need to up date but it happened and gave me some ideas for my stories and for this, and why Fury is still on the plane is explained. And I think maybe I lost Skye for a bit in the middle.**_

_**Well I hope you like it**_

* * *

Skye was settling down in Lola and hopefully no one was around to notice, she did not want to chance getting caught by Coulson. She chose to sprawl out in the passenger seat with a book since she didn't have the ability, yet, to use electronics on her own free will but the good thing was Coulson wasn't looking over her shoulder every second when he let her use any of the systems as much anymore. She found a comfortable position, which may have resulted with her feet up on the consul.

She was in the zone when she was reading that she didn't hear what a person said only mumbling. "Mmmhmmm?" when she did that she looked up from her book and realized who it was and put her feet on the ground

"You know if Coulson saw you he would kill you right."

"Yeah well he finds me in strange places all the time. Since this thing came into play" she pointed at her Bracelet " I've had a lot of free time but then again being the Director of Shield and all, I imagine you don't get a lot of free time."

"free time is rare and unusual to me but those bracelets I see far too often."

(~)\

* * *

Coulson was waiting on the top level to see what Skye was up to in Lola and notice she was just reading _that's new_. He was about to go down and sort of yell at Skye, he wasn't entirely sure yet and then he notice Fury walked up to her and seemed slightly more relaxed. He decided to wait and only head down when he needed to or they found out he was up there. But he was going to get her for putting her feet up on the consul.

(~)

* * *

Skye was intrigued and tossed her book on to the counsel. "How so?"

"Shield takes on many consultants, like yourself. But it always seems that the best are only in it for themselves and will betray Shield when they need to for their own agenda. We rarely can… convert the person who came in from an opposing force to what we do and so the best end up in a bracelet of sorts like yours."

She sighed; he wasn't going to get it any time soon. "Yes I was in it for myself, at one point. I didn't exactly agree with the ways of Shield at first but with this team I was slowly getting won over. They showed me that maybe Shield was doing the right thing. Do I regret what I did, No. Would I Take it back, definitely if it meant I could get everyone on this plane to trust me again."

"so you were in it for yourself."

She nodded "since the beginning. Shield has a nasty habit of classifying things they have no right to."

"and there's the talk of the rising tide."

"No that's the talk of a person who wants to know about themselves and only joined Rising Tide so she could"

That got his attention and he was slowly making connections and the only possibility would be a file or a document got classified from when she was young, young enough where she wouldn't remember anything.

When Skye said that she knew it could get her boot off the plane permanently but there was a sense of pride because she had said that to the Director of shield, not many people got that chance not even the people within shield. Fury was just standing there waiting for something else to be said but Skye just went back to her book and that was when Fury took his cue to leave.

Coulson waited a few before he went down to Skye. He was slightly trying to figure out Fury's game or if he even had one. He did give him a full report so he was wondering why Fury didn't leave it alone.

Coulson walked up to the car, waiting for Skye to take notice.

She did but she was still looking at her book. "Hey AC, why is Fury still aboard."

He smiled "He needs a ride to New York, we were the only craft heading that way for the next day and said something about not wanting to stay in London because he can't put up with the accents much longer."

"Should we warn Simmons and Fitz to stay away from him?"

"we should warn them regardless"

They just stayed there for a minute. She put her book down again. "So I'm guessing you heard all of that"

He nodded "I also hear the part where I would kill you if I knew you were in my car."

"Ohhhhhh well both of my feet are on the ground." She proved it by moving her feet.

"They weren't before"

_Right he's been listening since the beginning. _"right so I should get out of the car."

He again nodded "yes you should. Why were you in Lola."

She opened the door and got out of the car and then shut the door. "Wanted to read and the leather seats are comfortable."

"Ah."

They started to walk to the lounge and on the way Skye asked. "How long do you think it will take for the team to talk to me again.

They stopped in one of the corridors. "Simmons probably will talk to you and trust you quicker. Fitz is going to take some time. While if you tell May the reason she will come around, possibly before Fitz. She likes it when a person is upfront with her. Then Ward is a different story. I don't think he really trusted you to begin with, I think he prepared himself in case this did happen."

"That's kinda disappointing."

"If you ever saw his file it makes sense, he doesn't trust easily and he makes himself expect the worst possible outcome. Granted you could have done a lot worst then what you did but that just gave him more a reason not to trust people."

"He told me about his brother before it makes sense." She shrugged " What about you."

"I understand your reasoning but you also went behind my back and so that just reminds me that I wouldn't risk having a consultant like you brought on before all of this." He looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation since that already has happened a few times "But then I find my self a little disappointed with Shield because they possibly played around with a child's future. If it was any other reason I would probably have given you the truth serum and see if you completely on our side."

"Why didn't you do that this time."

"Every thing you told me was genuine, I could tell."

She smiled and they continued to the lounge "Thanks"

He looked over at her " your welcome… oh and Skye."

"Yeah I know don't go into Lola."

"No I was actually going to say if you need to and find that she is a quit spot go ahead, just don't put your feet on the consul."

"Thanks" she went over to the bar a got a water for her self and she was sort of glad it was only her and Coulson there at the moment because she wasn't entirely sure she could handle any one else at the moment. She went to sit down next to him. "So what's new AC"

* * *

_**Alright if I do more chapters I think I know where I am heading with them and thank you guys for following and favoriting this I just wish I would get some feed back. But you guys are awesome. I also think I can have some fun with this.**_

_**Alright Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Skye thought about her mission for the day. It had to be fool proof. She thought of it when she was half asleep so it has to work, Right?

(Skye POV)

First step of the day avoid Fury; easy enough he's only on the bus for the rest of the day

Second step of the day; Talk to May in the cockpit before we land, she can't do much from there, hopefully.

Third step; succeed with the first two steps. Counterproductive, yes it was.

The last step is to recover from anything that might happen

_Oh boy this is going to be a long day._

So my day started out pretty good considering how the previous were a wreck except for a few moments, which for some strange reason consisted of Coulson. I don't know why I found that odd but for now I did.

My day started with me walking out of my bunk still in my pj's and to the little kitchen we have on the bus. I found only one person in there and before I even stepped in I turned around and walked right back to my bunk, hoping I left some sort of food in there, I didn't. So the question came down to, do I want to face the person I was avoiding for the day to get some food… No not really.

I decided to go for another take to the Kitchen and no one was there. So I rummaged through the kitchen for some cereal and milk and by the time I grab the milk Some one popped in. when I turned around she came out of nowhere and took the milk from me.

When I noticed her I jumped "Geshh May you could have asked for the milk and not gone all Ninja" She didn't respond but she also took my cereal and so I went sarcastic "No I wasn't going to eat that or anything."

"Good to know" she took a seat and then she had apparently grabbed an extra bowl. She poured her self some cereal and then slid it down the table to me and the bowl. She did the same with the milk. I got to say it was a strange sight to see May eat cereal. I was picking at my cereal and I guess she took notice of it because the next thing I knew she was talking to me. "What do you want to talk about?"

It caught me off guard "Huh, what, why do you assume I need to talk."

She stopped eating "Well that response for one and two a few weeks ago you got that bracelet"

"ohhh" she stared at her bowl for a second "So you wanna talk"

"No you're doing the talking, I'm listening and then going to decide if I need to find the director or not, I have the felling your avoiding him."

_What but how _"How do you know that."

She shrugged "I've got many talents"

"and I'm learning that." she paused for a second and then decided to start. "Well I honestly wanted to know how you feel about what I did."

"It's in the past. You did what you thought was right at the time. It might have hurt but we all need to get over it, it's done."

A soft little smile appeared "Thanks, if it means anything I am truly sorry and it's good to know that there's another person on my side or at least has forgiven me."

She nodded and went back to her breakfast. "I will tell you I was a bit disappointed though but it happened and it seems that Coulson is trying to help you out. Don't do anything to destroy that, he's a good man to have by your side."

I was silent "What happened to him" I noticed May was giving me a strange look "In New York. I keep hearing how he's changed. Eavesdropping might not be helping but" I was interrupted.

"He died Skye, anyone is bound to change after they went through that experience."

"But did Shield do anything to get back one of their best agents"

"I don't know. You ask me though I think he just Died and came back, he might have saw something on that side, who knows. But I don't think Shield would have been that stupid"

"I hope your right?"

May stood up to leave "I hope so too." With that May left.

I stayed there. I stayed in the chair and didn't move. I didn't move until another person came in the room and I don't think he noticed me. It was kind of funny I don't think I have ever been that quiet in a long time. Well he noticed me when he went searching for the milk. I kinda left it out next to me.

"That's where the milk went." He grabbed it and then continued "What's on your mind?"

I didn't know if I should have looked up because I was just talking about him to May. I finally did talk after a few awkward moments "I was just talking to May." He interrupted me before I could finish. What was up with people today?

"And May didn't take it well?"

"No she did. You were right all I had to do was be straight forward." I stopped, hoping he didn't notice that I wanted to talk about different things.

"But there's something else."

I sighed "Yes and No."

I will tell you that did get him curios because the next thing he did was sit down. "How so?"

"Well it's really none of my business"

"What do you want to know"

"Was it really that predictable?" he just nodded "I just don't feel comfortable in asking."

He stood up "Then you don't, not until you do." Coulson walked away and turned back quickly "Oh and Skye nice Bunny pajamas" he then continued walking and I had no clue where he was heading but if I knew better I would run into him again that day because we've been doing that a lot lately.

So far an hour or so into my day and it was interesting and I've at least accomplished step two already but I knew one and three wouldn't happen.

* * *

_**I don't know why but I just thought of something, I'm thinking that the hula girl that Skye has is a foreshadow of her self. Just a thought and I am sorry but that last scene was so a foreshadow in the last episode. He is so going to lose his team at one point and the reactions from the team was a little different then I thought it would be towards Skye. And I just so happen to have started the next chapter.**_

_**So off from that bicker Thanks for reading please review and yeah.**_


End file.
